winx club christmas
by floraHelialover
Summary: hello! this is a story i wrote for christmas! the winx club kids took i from youtube future winx clbu read info is is good? tell me


winx club christmas

hi everyone! it's going to be just one chapter in this story, bud i hope you like it!

it's the day before christmas and all the winx are married their loved.

here is the girl is 17 years and they had their mother's powers.

skylar, princess of solaria . her parents are Stella and Brandon, king and queen of solaria. Skylar har brown hair, but the same haircut as her mother, stella.

she has her mother's eyes.

Skylar have an older brother, Parth, prins of solaria, and the heir to the throne. skylar is wearing a green t-shirt wich is a circle, wich on rhe rigt side their is sun and the other parth is a moon. her skirt is dark green and she had a bracelet wich is pink.

Amira: she is the princess of domino and eraclyon. she has a twin sister wich is a witch, Amarilla, she is called Kacy. Amira has yellow hair as her father, but her mother's haircut. Kacy had her hair in streaks wich is red and yellow. and, like Amira, their mothers haircut.

Amira wears a sweater wich is light pink. her skirt is light blue.

Kacy has the same clothes, but Dark green and black.

Alora: she isn't a princess like Amira,Kacy and Skylar, her parents are flora and Helia. she has a little brother, Riordan, who is 10 years, is the only she love in her family, because her parents forced her to go to alfea, but Alora wanted to go to cloud tower and be a witch. Alora has black hair and purple streaks, and her mother's haircut. alora is an emo. Alora wear a shirt wich is one right arm and then armless on the left side. the skirt is dark purple and red streaks on it. her skirt is black.

Riordan is like a copy of Helia, only with brown hair.

Lyra: she is the princess of Melody. her parents are queen Musa and king Riven. Lyra has a red armless dress like her mother has in the 2nd season, but red. she has magenta hair, like her father, and her mother's haircut.

Sofi: tecna's and timmy's daughter. she is like a copy of her mother. she likes the colors red and yellow. she can be daddy's girl wery much.

it's bedtime for all the children, but it's not the easyest in the world.

Flora hasn't hard to get Riordan in bed, but Helia had problems with Alora.

- go to bed!" he screamed.

Bloom and Sky was afraid of getting Kacy in bed, ceause she could attack them. Amira was already in her bed, sleeping. Riven was running after Lyra around the whole magix to get her in bed. tecna had a pair of mekanic arms who grabbed Sofi.

Stella...well she told Skylar to dream about sales. parth doesn't want to go to bed. he wanted to stay awake and play videogames.

after 4 hours, all the specialists was on the floor, exausted.

- how can a girl run so much? Riven said, exhausted

- alora run to linphea and back, i think, Helia said while catching his breath.

- boys are sooo lazy, you had always been that" flora said.

- noo! all the boys said.

- girls, take your positions, said bloom.

- huh? what? asked the boys.

- PILLOWFIGHT! flora screamed

- quiet!

three seconds later all the kids was running around.

- not again! Brandon sighed

- what's the big deal? it's just to catch them and make them going back to bed, stella said.

- just? Sky said

- it took 4 hours! helia screamed

- ok, i know something, everybody! flora screamed and the kids looked at her.

- tomorrow it's coming a man who is fat and going to give you presents, but only if you sleep. flora told them.

ten minutes later, all the kids were asleep.

- wow! riven said.

- how did you do that? timmy asked.

- just a trick my mom did on me and Rose when we were kids.

- and it worked? bloom asked.

- i don't want to sound dumb, but who were you talking about? helia asked.

- santa claus. flora answered

- santa who? stella asked.

- santa claus, sky explained.

- who is he? musa asked.

- he is the nicest in the world, flora answered.

- nicest? what am i, then? helia asked

- you are the whole universe... flora starden

- big idiot!

- hey! helia said angry

- it wasn't me, flora said.

everybody shook their heads.

- it was me! Alora came.

- Alora! that can't you say to your father! apologize right now! flora said angry

- but he is! alora said

- alora! go to bed or you're grounded for 1 month! helia said.

- i think we should go to bet too, it's getting late, bloom said

next day the kids were up early

- Kacy, when do you think mom and dad wake up? amira asked her sister.

- i don't know, do you know, Lyra? Kacy asked.

- no, you? Lyra asked Alora.

no, what do you think, sofi?

alora asked sofi

- i got an idea, if we put a speel spell over them and we put them in the shower and put ov ice-cold water on them! Kacy said.

- yea! god idea, Kacy, Lyra said

- well,then let's go!

20 minutes lader, all the parents were awake, wet and angry.

- but dad, we couldn't help it was fire-hot water insdead of ice-cold! alora told her dad.

- Amisa, you're grounded for a week, and no less or more, sky said

bloom hit him on the arm.

- ooowww! sky screamed.

in the evening, the bous haven't get over that was happening in the morning, at least not Helia.

- here you go, kacy, bloom said and gave Kacy a present.

. wow! a black lipstick! thanx!

- alora, here you go, hunny

- a black dress! thanx dad!

- Amira, here is your present

- a rabbit! thanx mum!

- lyra, this is for you

- a new cd-player! witn the newest hitz! thanx mum!

- skylar,

- a new creditcard! and a new warbrobe! thanx!

- parth, tis is yours.

- a sword! thanx dad!

- Riordan, here you go, dear

- a mobile! thank you so much dad

- sofi...

- a new pc- game! an a new datachip! thanx!

-well, this christas is over, then. musa said.

- yes, and next year their will be mor presents, more happy smiles, and...

- more jokes, helia continued

all laughed

merry christmas!


End file.
